Can Young Love Be True Love?
by lunalullaby97
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are married, with 5 sons and one daughter...this is the story of their only daughter growing up. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Can Young Love Be True Love?**

**Chapter One: There's a First For Everything**

NPOV

I stared down at my baby. My first baby girl out of 5 boys. She was so beautiful. She had a single streak of my bronze hair as well as my heart shaped face, other then that she was all her father.

My parents walked into the "Medical Room" as we call it, where Jake and I had been for what seemed like hours. My mom looked at me and smiled, if she was able to cry she would have been balling her eyes out. My daddy was smiling from ear to ear. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head and did the same thing to my bright eyed baby girl.

"What's her name?" My mom asked looking up from the baby to Jake. My Jacob looked from the baby to me and back to my mom.

"Tackoda Isabella Sarah Marie Black." He answered so proudly.

12 Years Later….

TPOV

Tonight I'm having my first date with Seth. I'm so excited; I have been waiting for him to ask me out for months! Auntie Alice insisted on dressing me up even though I don't always like the way she dressed me when I allowed her to. I gave in to her for tonight, only because I wanted to look nice for Seth.

She dressed me in a pair of really dark denim skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and a red tank top that had little glittery flowers on it. She let my long black hair down from its pony tail. Then my make-up that's the one thing I didn't allow her to do. I put some mascara and black eye liner on. Simple the way Seth had told me he liked it.

Auntie Alice kissed my nose and said, "There you go, perfected!" I smiled at her and thanked her for helping me pick out what to wear. When I walked downstairs all five of my brothers were sitting on the L-shaped couch watching football but, as soon as my foot hit the last step their heads turned.

My oldest brother Anthony was the first to speak. "Wow! Tay you look… well, like a girl." I rolled my eyes at his comment. I wasn't girly girl at all! But growing up with five brothers who could blame a girl.

"Oh, thanks Anthony I didn't know you just thought of me as another one of your brothers!" I replied back a little pissed off.

"That's not what I meant. I meant you look less manly then usual… no I mean…" Anthony stuttered.

"I think you look gorgeous." I turned around it had been my dad who had said this… saving Anthony from digging himself a deeper grave.

"Thanks daddy." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his chest.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" I asked my daddy. I being part vampire and part wolf made me grow up a lot quicker then most girl, and being my dads only girl and the youngest in the family he was very protective of me.

For example when Seth imprinted on me he was very bipolar for a couple of week, the reason being he didn't want to give up his baby girl so soon this making him pissed off. But he also knew that I would always be safe. Other then that my mom had said she took it better then grandma had taken my daddy's imprinting on her and from what she had shown me with her gift I agreed with her.

"Tackoda I trust you and I trust Seth, I'm okay with this…" he paused for a second looking down at me. "Just don't come home pregnant please!" My brothers started to laugh, I did too sort of. Seth and I had talked about that a couple times but, we said we would take it slow. I was on the pill just in case though. And I was just dinner and a movie nothing could happen between going to dinner then going to the movie and then going home.

The door bell rang I let go of my dad and walked over to get the door at the same time slipping on my flip flops. It was Seth; he was wearing blue jeans with rips in the knees and a wife beater.

"Hey." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I replied with a smile. I can't help but smile when I'm around him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, just a sec." I grabbed my wallet, phone and said bye to my family. "I'll be back for my curfew." I heard my dad mumble something under his breath along the lines of, "And if your not I'll bite his head off." I rolled my eyes at this comment.

We walked hand in hand to the end of my stone drive way to where Seth's 4x4 pickup truck was parked. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in as he closed the door. And we pulled out of the drive way.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**Can Young Love Be True Love?**

**Chapter 2: Surprises.**

**TPOV.**

"So where do you want to go?" I asked as I turned down Three Days Grace, one of my favorite bands. He had somewhat of a guilty look on his face. "What?" I asked knowing something was up.

"Well I had something else planned to surprise you."

"Oh?" I said shocked that he could be so sneaky… I bet Auntie Alice had something to do with this. "So what do you have planned?" I asked a little concerned.

"Well I thought we would go down to First Beach and have a picnic and watch the sun set." He smiled at me looking for my approval. I smiled at him and said.

"That sounds great hun." When we arrive at First Beach he pulled a blanket and a picnic basket out of the back of the truck and walked over to my side to open the door for me. "Thanks." I said kissing his cheek. As we walk to the sand I noticed that there was no one on the beach. I look at my phone, 6:00 dinner time on the res, everyone is eating.

Seth spread the blanket out on the sand and started unpacking the picnic basket. He made P.B and J sandwiches, my favorite. When we finished eating our sandwiches we started to talk. "So how was your day?" I asked.

"Good, I slept most of it. I had patrol last night." Seth didn't have patrol as much as he did when I was little. Since there were so many new wolves their patrols where split more evenly then it used it be. I still miss him. When he's gone sometimes I wish I have the wolf gene like Anthony and Will, that way I could be with Seth all the time but who knows Anthony and Will didn't phase till they were 13 so I still have a year.

"Well sleeping all day I think would make it a good day." I told him. We both laughed.

"And how was your day?" I felt my face go scarlet. I was a little embarrassed.

"I went shopping with Auntie Alice to get some new clothes for tonight. My rock/goth style wasn't good enough for her." Seth started to laugh. He probably thinks I'm ridiculous for going shopping just for one date. But then he surprised me again.

"Well I'm glad you did. You look so pretty." I smiled.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." As I said this he wrapped his arm around me. I moved closer liking the feeling of his warmth against my skin, now that the sun was down.

"Hey do you want to go for a swim?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered not so sure about it. He stood up, then put a hand out to help me up once I was up he pulled his shirt off then continued pulling his clothes off till he stood in his plaid boxers.

Then my tongue got tied. The man of my dreams was standing in front of me abs and all. And the only thing I could get out of my mouth was "WOW!" He laughed. I had seen Seth shirtless before but it has only lately that I started wanting him shirtless. When he finished laughing his ass off, he told me.

"Tay I love you with all my heart and I promise never to hurt you, please come swimming with me?" I nodded yes. He undressed me with care till I was standing in my Victoria Secret lacy black bra and the matching panties. Seth eyed me up and down and smiled when he met my brown eyes.

He took my hand and we started to walk to the water. Half way to the water I felt my legs come up from under me; Seth had picked me up and started running towards the water. Once we got to the water he threw me in, jumping in after me. The water felt great.

"Mmm… this is nice…" Seth said.

"I agree."

"Tay sweetheart, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs just above his waist.

"Umm… well… umm…" He seemed nervous.

"Seth baby, you can ask me anything and I'll tell you… because I trust you with my secrets." He smiled at me and then he finally let the question slip.

"Okay well… can I kiss you?" His face went bright red. I nodded my head yes. And I leaned in for my first kiss… his lips touched mine. They were smooth and warm. As he parted his lips I slowly slipped my tongue in his mouth as he did the same. I broke the kiss. I looked into Seth's eyes… he kissed my nose.

"I love you Tay." He said putting his forehead to mine.

"I love you too babe." I replied, loving the feeling of love, peace and happiness all in this one moment. But, of course it has to be ruined by a loud drown out whistle. I looked up and my brother was standing on the beach.

"Peter, fuck off asshole!"

"Oh Tay if I had a camera!" he replied walking away. I tool a deep breath and turned my head back to Seth. He looked very shocked.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"That's the first time I have ever heard you swear." I started to blush in embarrassment. "But damn babe that was fuckin hot!" He started to smile real big. We swam for a little longer till we got out of the water and went and sat up on the beach, it was dark out now.

Just as I was about to kiss Seth my phone started to ring… "Hello?"

"Hi Tay sweetie, I was just reminding you that your curfew is in 5 minutes."

"Okay thanks Auntie, are you still at the house?"

"Yeah I am, and you're welcome. Now hurry up and get home."

"K bye." I hung up and looked at the time it was 5 to 12. "That was my Aunt Alice. My curfew is in 5 minutes." I told him but he was already getting dressed. So I started doing the same.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I lost track of time."

"It's okay babe, it's not your fault." I reassured him and kissed him on the cheek as I slipped into his truck and started blasting Three Days Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll try to update every week… but please review I would love some feedback.<strong>


End file.
